


I Found

by delaymaru



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 圣诞玫瑰 | Christmas Roses（2012）, 过界男女 | Bends（2014）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: I’ll use you as a warning sign





	I Found

一、  
在遇到周文暄前，阿辉一直以为他将一直过着他自认已习惯的那种生活。  
——每天清晨便起床，仿佛有足够底气追逐晨曦光亮。实际不过花上三个小时换三样交通工具，毫无豪气可言地跨越陆港边界，而后坐进别人车的驾驶位上，一个人的时候会在下车时点一根烟，有李太时则弯下腰来为她开门，俨然一副恭顺而体面的样子。但更多时候仍只是一公里一公里地拨开港岛车流，后视镜里映出半张自己的脸，距他头顶过近，不经意抬眼看到时反而觉得陌生。  
后来他辞了职，旁人问起时他会回答是由于李先生的缘故……话头到一半便停住，知情或知趣的人便自然收声。  
都云港岛经济难免靠几分大陆支撑，如今却是港人失利殃及陆客，寒潮一来竟不知何者是唇何者是齿。  
拿薪水走人那日，酡红夕阳就悬在头顶，同蔚然云霞构成一派混沌的绚丽。阿辉处理好手头要事，发觉他这些年竟也有一点约莫可称作“闲钱”的积攒。倘若他不曾目睹李太力松劲弛且低声啜泣的场面，他大抵会看看账户数字后松一口气，真情实感地认为那个安居乐业的梦又将近一点。  
但他既然已看到往日娴雅贵妇落魄失态场景，便不由自主地叹息起来。其实他何尝有立场去“怜悯”对方？不过是内心滚过一点人生无常的念头，又被他用力驱开。  
路仍得走，未来的日子里也未必有多容易。但那天晚上他带着那点闲钱进了一家居酒屋，在那里他遇见了周文暄。  
-  
一开始周文暄并没有喝一杯的打算。作为医生他自知酗酒有害，但忍不住对它们赖以生 他幻觉城市中大抵有歇脚处，微黄的光透出来，虽然有些俗气，也难免教人觉得心安。  
周文暄在港岛开私人诊所已有一段时间，收入优渥的同时也理应有更多的余暇。但有时他仍会在独处时锁紧眉，好像还未从公立医院连轴换班的紧张节奏中彻底抽出。  
而独处的时间总是更多的。  
他是在进店的时候望见阿辉，后者正坐在他一早便心生向往的角落处，但好在对面还有位置空着。周文暄起先只是想礼节性地询问能否将那张空出的椅子搬走，走近时却看见阿辉一双眼和长的睫羽，瞳色在灯下显得有点浅，偏偏又有些微湿意。  
他将即将出口的询问咽下去，索性坐在了阿辉面前。  
撤半步。对此周文暄并不奇怪，甚至并未放在心上。某种意义上他是个寡淡的人，下垂的眼是如此，大多数时候的情绪也如此。  
阿辉最后还是定在了周文暄对面，一双眼藏在杯子后面，周遭的嘈杂里当然没给周文暄留下空间聆听颤抖的水声，但至少能望见液体在杯壁以内晃出的一层光。阿辉面对“港人”时总是很难放轻松，这是过界——无论成败——后的后遗症。这点周文暄要到后来才明白，在当时他只以为是自己表现得侵略性过强。  
他并不是惯于侵占他人空间的性子，但也知道不笑时的自己往往显得有些冷厉。  
但阿辉有时也微微地探出目光来，他仍垂着眼，显得内敛，但长睫毛也遮不住那双眼里些微的亮光。周文暄却怀疑他未必是真对自己有多少“好奇”：那目光与其说是窥察，毋宁说是回敬，只顾缄默着扫过周文暄静寂的脸。  
很难说这算得上两个人俱心怀鬼胎的场面，但的确各有各的心事，轮廓隐约地徘徊在两个人的目光里。  
-  
周文暄走出去时没太注意阿辉也随他起了身，要在车身前止了脚步才感到后者的手搭在自己肩上。彼时代驾行业尚未风靡一时，他也是走到了车前方迟迟想起酒驾的严重后果——只好归咎于都市生活着实令人疲惫，判断和斟酌在欲望面前哪有用武之地？  
倒是阿辉提出要送他回去，令他惊喜而不惊愕，大概是手只搭了一下就放下去，提建议时浑身透着并非一朝一夕能养成的谦恭气。周文暄笑了一下接受建议，副驾里系安全带时忍不住问他怎么到居酒屋又不饮酒，阿辉不回答。脸廓映在后视镜里，瞳仁伫了半秒便移回去，遥遥地映着一街尾灯的光。  
阿辉开得很稳。“你专作司机这一行？”周文暄靠着窗问。这回阿辉回答他了，先是鼻腔里嗯出一声，抓着绿灯最后一秒驶过路口后才接上后面的内容。  
“直到昨天都还在这一行里。”  
他抓了抓头发，这是放松的表现。但垂着的唇角向上一点点，很快垂回去。眉头也只舒展了一阵，又在后视镜里锁紧，不知情的人怕要怀疑他得了路怒症。车行依然很稳，周文暄哦了一声便别过头看窗外，佯装自己未注意到这些微小的表情变化。  
自己开车时不易留意到的道旁风景，如今终于撞进周文暄眼帘，光彩天地于是在他眼底迅速穿进又穿出。来往车灯的边缘似乎有些模糊，有时也只照亮周文暄——以及阿辉——半边的脸。  
周文暄住的地方不算太近，但比要绕着山路盘旋才到得了的李家好得多，此刻回深圳也还赶得上末班交通工具。停车时周文暄翻出名片，铅字明明白白地落在米色的底上：姓名和联系方式。阿辉下车来拉开车门，接过名片，视线落在上面一阵又很缓慢地抬起，终于到了周文暄黑白分明的眼中。  
他望着医生沉静的神情，客气地笑了笑。

二、  
周文暄就这样雇了阿辉。  
薪酬不及李太一开始开出的价码，但于阿辉而言坐在医生身边却莫名令他心安，说是出于对这职业的盲信也无妨。周文暄并非借他人气焰装点自己的那种人，甚至未必有多盛的气焰。面无表情时唇线向下是不假，轮廓自然也比旁人凌厉，但处久了便很难感到膈膜。  
阿辉猜想既然萍水相逢一场，膈膜本身应当存在；但双方都是要和更多人打交道的，自然懂得如何将那点小小的疏离恰到好处地藏起来，替以更加温和的对话，固然，有时也止于只言片语。  
从诊所到家的距离不算近，起先会拿车载广播填起路途中的空白，后来则换成轻音乐，再后来似乎连这些都无必要。城市的喧嚣会自动被周文暄的声音推远：大多时候是周文暄说，阿辉听。医生讲诊所发生的事，讲他的病人，讲他的助手，有时也讲他的助手讲过的琐事、八卦、港岛的片风只雨。  
未必是为交流，周文暄听久了别人的话，又说了太多有关他人性命无关自己的事，在这里讲一讲自己，听众便势必换成阿辉。阿辉听时不发一语，只在周文暄间歇时也偶尔提提自己的见闻，以让对话进行，这起先是他多年和各色人打交道攒下的“职业道德”，后来便成为习惯，甚而默契。  
处得久了，阿辉开始相信周文暄是个温和的人。  
-  
那日周文暄上他车时却很沉默，不是“不想说”而是“无话可说”，明明白白是这个意思，疏离感小许多，然而神色却肃穆得让阿辉直觉自己不容有失。他见周文暄岑寂神色时便一愣，张了口却像受对方感染，一样半个字都讲不出。他去点火却被周文暄拦住，于是收手，靠在椅背上，又一次真切目睹港岛落日。  
——是庞然而模糊的一片赤红。  
像是被人间景致吸引，阿辉的手落在驾驶杆上，不知该抓该放。不一会却有另一掌覆上来。阿辉怔忡，但压住要下意识起身冲动，也咽下一声微弱惊呼。医生也未抓住他指掌，只贴在那里，颤抖的幅度却传得分明。  
阿辉便一动不动，任那只手贴着自己。手背是不太敏感的部分，但也能觉出另一端手心里冰凉的湿意。听得见长长的呼气声，似乎也泄出一丝颤抖，但偶然一抬眼望见周文暄神色倒影，发现仍是平静如常的。  
其实不劳医生发话，他也猜得出原因。  
“……没有什么效果。”  
没有什么效果，药石罔效，所以情况只会恶化，一步步地向终途落。所谓人各有命，这四个字阿辉和周文暄其实都熟稔，周文暄从他人的生死上窥见自己的无力，而阿辉则从自己的浮沉间明了这一点。  
因而阿辉猜得出原因，但无从安慰，何况旁边那人或许不需要。他知道从医日久，这些事只会不断发生，周文暄早该有自己的消化渠道，他阿辉是一个更近的情绪出口，但也有自知之明：他并非治病良方。  
但他仍忍不住抽出手去，轻轻拍了拍周文暄的手背。  
周文暄望着他时，他又将视线移开。  
于是两只手也都从驾驶杆上拿开。阿辉转动钥匙，这一回的点火未被阻拦，车开出去时也一如既往地安静平稳。周文暄仰起头靠着椅背，明明是试图放松的姿势，但下颌到脖颈间的弧线却紧绷着，喉结上下一动，暴露出欲言又止的事实。  
阿辉开车时的样子从后视镜上反射到他的眼里：少言的，内敛的，很少看周文暄自己，睫毛一贯遮着眼，但仍一贯有光绕在眼瞳深处。  
被阿辉请下车时，周文暄蓦地靠近了他的司机。  
-  
在玄关处还只是亲吻，仿佛极尽缠绵，到床上则变成互相的噬咬，喘息灼热地落在耳边，断断续续地印着情欲的高热。阿辉在被周文暄压住时条件反射地直起上身，待望进了医生双目里，半直的上身便又倒下去，脊背的线条嵌在柔软床单里。  
阿辉认命般想，这下说是半推半就都未必——  
起先被周文暄吻住的时候阿辉自然愕然，但打一开始便未想过要推开对方。居酒屋时他便好几次偷看周文暄，大理石般的脸廓与幽深双目，纵然陌生人前甚少露笑意，也已很引人瞩目，何况后来在车上不是没有见过他的微笑，短暂但舒朗地晃着司机的眼。  
但唇被咬着，口里泛血腥味时，阿辉却又释然，如察觉到医生是欲发泄欲望，反而更愿意坦诚相见。倘若事后一想，会发觉这心态也微妙：好像被人需要也是种认可。——这么些日子过去得多安稳，有时会有接近温馨的幻觉，可见他不也一样“需要”周文暄？  
而在事中，在周文暄剥着他的衣服的时候，他却只好扣着周文暄的肩，仿佛是将那里当做欲望漩涡里一处抓手。  
周文暄吻够了他的唇，吐息便一路向下。阿辉浑身都因此绷紧，他知道汗珠正自周文暄下颌滴落，否则身上也不会融开一片濡热。他被分开双腿，分身暴露在医生面前——尚未作出反应，周文暄便握住那里，薄茧沿着渐渐硬挺的柱身上蹭，在顶端打着转。  
“嘶……”  
阿辉喘出声来，胸膛小幅度地起伏。  
但前头受到的照顾却明显不及身后。周文暄只捋了它几下便绕到后面给他开拓，阿辉甚至没法评价这算心不在焉还是专心致志。至少前戏的细致会让这场性事中“泄欲”的比重看起来小一点。  
他这样想着的时候后面已被润滑剂弄得水光淋漓，手指一点点地探进去，薄茧摩擦着穴壁带来奇异而鲜明的感受。弯曲起来时碰到了前列腺，在阿辉的呻吟中不经意的触碰转为蓄意的半压半摩，快感便蒸腾起来，蔓延着烧阿辉的尾椎。  
阿辉猜想周文暄一定做过很多次指检。  
他半闭着眼，吞下周文暄的分身时口中是自己的汗——兴许还有一点点生理性的泪。周文暄进得慢而坚定，整根没入后顿了一会才开始顶送，臀肉拍击时的声音也渐渐响亮。  
前列腺被阳根抵着摩擦，但痛并未完全转为快意，他甚至未完全适应周文暄的节奏便被顶到最深处，幻觉般的疼痛一阵阵地拍打着脑干。  
在周文暄进行下一次冲刺时，他咬住了男人的肩头。阳具贴着周文暄的下腹上上下下地蹭，后来则再一次被抚慰，终于盖过后面的不适。周文暄射精时他还未得到发泄，于是被用手做了出来。阿辉没想到的是周文暄还会过来抱着他。男人的手臂很暖，但有别于情欲的炽热，好像能隔着脊背熨到心里。  
那天晚上他未回深圳，直接睡在周文暄那里。  
后来又有几次这样的经历；再后来回家里的时候反而减少，有次在卫生间里清理自己，发觉周文暄家里也添了一副牙具一条毛巾。  
他站在盥洗池前，一抬头便能看见镜中的自己。头发被汗湿了紧贴面部，眼里还留些微水雾弥布的朦胧，唇上以及能看见的锁骨周围都留着不算浅的咬痕。他撑着洗手台，过了一会释然地笑出声，不觉有丝毫不妥。

三、  
阿辉看到过李静几次，白脸大眼睛，柔而不弱的样子。他也负责送李静回去过，期间李静一直盯着后视镜里的他，被他发现了眼神也不躲，咬着唇的样子更令人心疼。最后一次仍是他和周文暄一起送女孩子回去，阿辉起先没听到车外响动，但并非没注意到她被周文暄抱进车内时的眼神，但并未细想——女孩子一个人打拼到现在，颇为不易，阿辉自认是理解她的。  
直至周文暄上了法庭。  
他第一反应自然是此事荒谬——其实第二、第三及以后立场也是如此，原因却略有不同。头回开庭阿辉没去，大概默认自己和周文暄的关系止于床上车上，所以有时对他对周文暄私事的“不知情”也抱相对心安理得的态度。  
但自报端铅字里看到，则是另一回事。李静那张白净的脸被报纸油墨搞得有点暗，一双大眼里的无助在镜头下却更鲜明。阿辉从报纸上抬起眼，有些茫然。他仿佛能想象出周文暄站在另一端，神情肃穆冷淡。阿辉选择相信他问心无愧，但也知道这张不挂笑的脸令他很像个恶人。  
他给周文暄打电话，被挂了后才想起有好一阵子未同周文暄照面，更不用说从他那听到半点风声。又想起似乎有一次短暂的通话，周文暄说给他放假，这段时间不需要接送。彼时阿辉还自忖落得清闲，未听出周文暄语气里不同寻常的微小波澜。  
阿辉放下手机，重重地捶了一下桌面。  
-  
其实直到周文暄住处门口阿辉都还犹豫。他非港人，又无通天之能，未必能提供多少支持。——这是顾虑的第一重，第二重其实更要紧：既然只是在床上车上相见的人，又被周文暄挂了电话，雇主与雇员，炮友与炮友，何德何能有底气插手对方生活？  
却仍然横下心来叩门，好像是回敬那晚他走进来，一语不发地坐在自己对面。  
第一道没人应答，他又敲了第二次，听到门那端有脚步声从沉默里靠近。周文暄开了门，胡茬和眼下两道深青都暴露在阿辉眼里。  
被他这样定定地看着，阿辉竟不知该说什么。  
他最终被周文暄请进了门。  
-  
坐在桌边问周文暄，十指僵硬地交叉着：“我能不能出庭作证？”  
周文暄抬眼望他，眼里好像有风尘，明明这些日他已很少出门：诊所已门庭冷落，外面又环伺着长枪短炮。“你是司机……”医生沉吟，“接送过她，但和她的交集仅限于此，不一定……”  
他收了话头，绷着双唇，以为阿辉会懂他意思：他实在不想将阿辉卷进来。  
阿辉沉默，片刻后将视线移开，望着地面开口：“我是说，我出面证明你……不喜欢女人。”横竖是他被压，倘若非得遭白眼歧视，下面的那个承担的应当更多。做基佬总好过做罪人，基佬还有平权人士递善意，猥亵的污点却一辈子洗不去。  
阿辉真情实感心甘情愿，周文暄却不由得失笑，笑得也疲惫：“同性恋就能得到豁免？我是对女人硬不起来，但那边要说我用的是手指，又有什么办法？”  
可见这一回，是真真切切被逼到了穷途。  
-  
好在穷途末路，也可彼此接吻。  
阿辉从椅子上站起来，走到周文暄身边时碰到了桌角，腰间被撞得疼。他本意是想低头吻，显得有力一些，但结果是周文暄也站起来，将他逼在墙角退无可退处。医生掐着阿辉的腰间，待阿辉低声呼痛后则转为轻轻的扶。嘴上的动作却更凶狠，贴着他两片唇呼进气息，紧接着便是有些失控的吻和咬。  
他的手探进阿辉衬衫底下，又伸上去一下下地刮着乳珠。阿辉绷着身子，艰难地喘息着，声音都被封在医生的噬咬里。  
本来想提醒对方去床上，可到后来也觉得场合都无所谓，半是被情欲所迫，另一半倒也含着为对方着想的意味。  
半勃的阳具从底裤里跳出来，落在周文暄掌中，抚弄里渐渐坚硬，最后在娴熟的套弄里泄出来。阿辉的腿被抬高，架在周文暄身上，后穴暴露着又被自己的体液濡湿。没有润滑剂的扩张很艰难，医生的手指进去时阿辉眼周发红，泪水又擦着眶骨滑出，一如既往和汗水融到一处。  
周文暄进入他，像医生圈紧司机的腰那样，后穴被撑满了却又变本加厉地箍着阳具。两个人都不太好受，但谁说交媾就是为了字面上的愉悦？钝痛自然不算酣畅，却仿佛令人上瘾。起先只是小幅度的抽送，后来则更迅疾，抵着穴口又深又快地进出，顶出近于哀鸣的呻吟。  
到后来交合处的痛渐渐麻木，阿辉的脊背却因周文暄的顶送一上一下地在墙上摩擦，不但皮肤被擦得疼，肩胛骨也被不时地硌着，撞得他有些晕眩。——越是如此阿辉越是揽紧了周文暄，几乎纵容着对方阳具在自己体内的肆虐，仿佛因此就能听到他的心脏敲打胸骨的声音。  
他闭上眼，黑暗里有彩色渐次融开，令人捉摸不透的声与色，幻象未因撞击而崩塌，反而随之稳固。周文暄射在里面的时候自己的肩膀也被咬了一口，这处的痛反而让前端硬得更厉害——他就那样闭着眼，再次被周文暄套弄得出了精。  
-  
那天晚上起夜的时候看见周文暄站在阳台上，他便站到医生身边，没人让他如此做，也无人令他离开。港岛没有兽脊般起伏的群青山脉，唯有楼宇形状摩肩接踵上耸天穹。阿辉看见对面楼的探照灯亮出微红色，远远地隐约地亮起又灭，像一支将熄的烟。阿辉想起医生有时会劝他少抽些烟。  
周文暄转过来吻他的时候，阿辉无可避免地感到一阵鼻酸。  
好像是从周文暄两片唇间尝到了无常的味道，匆匆结束一吻又扭头望向夜深的时候，那带悲凉的心悸尚未彻底在他胸膛里消歇。  
——明明从此际探头去，望到的夜深处都可以是和自己无关的景色。  
但冷风迎面的时候，他唯有一动不动。  
-  
探身进旁听席的时候四下里并不静，但也无人留心阿辉怎么就到了庭上。检控方正说到咄咄逼人处，他甚至来不及把握周文暄的紧绷和冷硬被质问打破前的瞬间——但就算“破”也是极小幅度的一丝：那张脸本来便惯于静谧而非激烈，很多时候其实令人倍感心安。  
但如今这张脸却正分明受着裁决，连周文暄那些对李静的善意都被审问，对方斩钉截铁的态度几乎让阿辉毛骨悚然。为得出真相当然不得不这样做，但被放在明晃晃灯光下解剖的是周文暄。  
思及此时阿辉握紧拳，指甲扎进手心里。只是在庭上严肃的环境里，渐渐传来的疼意反而显得是他一个人、过于矫揉作态的某种表现，像一部三流小说中的桥段。  
这种无力感一直伴他到庭审终了。法官宣判那端那人有罪时阿辉不禁起身，望着周文暄的眼神却只停驻一瞬，余下的时间里却不知道要看向何处。被法警押住时周文暄好像挣了一下，衣服被弄乱，一丝不苟而严谨的外壳上出现更多裂痕，那一瞬投来的目光几乎透着张皇。  
好像是怕看到阿辉，又好像是怕见不到他，尽管阿辉并未明确说过他要来旁听的事。  
阿辉实在是怕触及那样的目光。  
就像他怕自己会不知道该如何喊出他一早打好的腹稿——周文暄，受审的这个人，是同性恋是基佬是上过自己的人、你们要嘲笑他和自己也无所谓请尽情嘲讽、但不要说他是会去猥亵女孩子的人——而这恐惧终究成了真。  
阿辉唯有松开紧攥的手，奇怪的是就连刚刚些微的痛都散得很快，手心也未留下什么可以被攥住的“半月状的发白的痕”。

四、  
再次见到周文暄时是在监房，薛肇文在离开前颇怀深意地看他一眼。阿辉迫于律师目光，又再无出路，只好扭头去看周文暄——他所见到的周文暄，比之前更为憔悴。  
阿辉一瞬又下意识地撤回目光，却被周文暄盯住了。那刹那他突然觉得自己可以理解李静，理解她的目光：不是在“事发”那日，而是在更早的时候。更早时女孩子看阿辉的次数其实远超过看周文暄的次数。  
私下里他拿这细节同周文暄打趣，说还是自己魅力大些。现在才终于大彻大悟。  
想透这一点，他便想劝周文暄。但碰见医生目光时要说的话又被尽数咽下去。  
他见到的周文暄，仍很冷静，好像庭上被激起的怒气被早早燃成了灰，那面孔与其说是平和，毋宁说是岑寂。阿辉便明白连他都后知后觉的事，周文暄怕是一早就看破，但看破不说破，仍尽心为李静治疗，这是他能释出的温柔。  
阿辉当然因此愤怒，却又觉得无措。  
要怎样才能帮到他？  
周文暄在他面前交叠着双手，阿辉下意识地伸出手去，试探性地握住其中一只。掌中的温度在抖，他分明看见周文暄在他面前低下头，乱的发垂下去，随阴影一起遮住半边的脸。但令他惊异的并非此。  
周文暄未被握的另一只手忽然伸过来，然后紧紧地抓紧了他的手背。  
医生的两只手都很冷，阿辉开始以为是要从自己这里贴到更多热度，后来才发现被两边的掌纹都抚摩着的分明是他自己。他突然意识到医生是想拿这种方法来安慰自己，支撑自己。——也像是在留住自己。  
“做什么……”狱警或许就在附近，阿辉自然地警觉起来。但“想抽回手”早被他碾灭在脑海深处，反而愈是心怀或许被发现的紧张，愈是放任他将手往周文暄掌中送去。  
又觉得这还不够，索性献出另一只手，牢牢地抓着对方的手背：“李静喜欢你，你还让我送他回去……等官司打完了，我要找你算账。”  
周文暄的脸上没有笑容。  
-  
阿辉走后周文暄叹了口气，低着的头抬起，很小的幅度。盯在对方离去路上的视线许久不曾离开。  
薛肇文去了又来，直截了当地问他是否改变主意。他沉默一会，眼前先是李静苍白孱弱的脸，原本松开的手重又握紧，再一次微微地颤抖起来。  
他知道自己这幅样子，要是落在阿辉眼里，一定是很憔悴，再无往日气定神闲的温和。没来得及告诉阿辉的是其实对方也一样：头发乱了，眼窝比往日更深，眼下的青不比自己浅淡多少，走进监房时略带迟疑和摇晃，就好像被羁押的同时也有阿辉似的。唯有眼目里仍盛着光。  
周文暄起先以为这纯乎自己的事同对方无关，又不想将阿辉扯得太深，预感出事后只以放假为名将对方推远。直到上了法庭、登了报纸，都未想过要和阿辉联系——直到阿辉主动打给他。  
阿辉提出要为他作证的时候他不动声色地回绝了，内心却震颤不止，像口中骤然泛开的苦涩。  
他以为对方只是个司机、半哄半压的又成了他的炮友。如今想来，所能给予的与所能得到的却远比一开始想得要更多，如今再抬头看周遭时，已不得不将阿辉纳入自己的考虑范围中。  
是他轻敌。  
周文暄看向自己的手，手心手背里都停着对方的体温。薛肇文在等他回应，他却将手抬起来支着自己的下巴。淡淡的烟草味在鼻子下盘旋了很久，他知道尽管自己一再劝过，那人在进监房前，恐怕也抽了不止一根。  
“李静折过纸玫瑰送我，”周文暄望着薛肇文说，“里面写了有字。”  
-  
薛肇文出示有力证据，塑封里的纸张满是褶皱，一笔一划里好像能见到整颗被剖开的心。外加关键证人出现，一字一句里歉意引向更不堪的秘密。李静被逼得发抖，孱弱的壳碎开过一次，阿辉以为里面是不见底的漆黑，孰料真相却仍惨白得令人心凉。  
他站在证人席上，微微地扭转头，望见薛肇文的脸，眼神沉着，势在必得，伶俐又凌厉的样子。  
“我是被告的司机……他不可能强奸你，”阿辉绷直身子，缓缓地道，“他是同性恋，和我发生过关系。”若还需要，周文暄在他体内射过，庶几可作为证据……思路被嘈杂打断。  
周遭的议论声、法官勒令全场肃静、李静顿了一下，随后失声痛哭。  
周文暄骤然从被告席上转过头来，眼神笔直地锥着阿辉。阿辉感觉得到，却又固执地别过头去。视线移到李静面上又一霎移开，好像李静眼眶周围的红烫痛了他一样。  
是女孩子自己酿出错事，但阿辉仍不想看她最狼狈的样子，或许只为接送时见到的数面之缘。如今也清楚，女孩子在车上一动不动地看他，或许只是种拙劣的掩饰方式。人各有命，当初一念间想起的四个字又滚进脑海里，觉得悲凉又没有更好办法。  
而周文暄终究无罪。  
阿辉长出一口气，紧绷的身子垮下来一点。他知道这些天压在周文暄身上的疲惫焦灼终将散去，好似世间一开始就没这些纷纷议论。但周文暄被判无罪的此刻，他自己身体中的不安情绪却无比鲜明地长出来，将他压在原处——又好像它们虽然探出头，却碰着空气就顷刻风化，连同身体里更多不可说的情绪一起，似乎也牵连着他的血肉。  
他说过宁可让周文暄和自己被人片刻的鄙夷，也不愿周文暄终身背着猥亵污点。法庭裁决周文暄无罪，流言却没那么容易散尽。除非是抛出更劲爆的消息作噱头——何况这话题更具争议性，有时还更值得同情。  
阿辉终于看向周文暄，才发现周文暄看向他的眼神一直没变，未偏移角度，未变动情感。那双眼沉静安稳地藏在镜片下，而唇线在阿辉的注视中终于又抬起一点，有点艰难。  
但很柔和。  
他以唇语道谢，而非道别。  
-  
“要回家吗？还是去诊所看看？”阿辉替周文暄挡开记者的围追堵截，仍拦不住过分的，闪光灯直往眼里射。他上车后先靠着座位瘫了一会，手背揉了揉眼，毫不意外地揉出点泪来。  
周文暄在他身边又不说话，呼吸也很轻。阿辉以为他睡了，未料附身点火时又被拉住。周文暄拉着他的衣袖，阿辉愣了一阵，就这样看到医生将手收回去。他突然觉得不舍，下意识移过去，抓着那只手又不知往何处放。  
彼此僵了半秒，阿辉心下一动，缓缓地将那只手贴在了自己脸上。  
“开去……”周文暄的指尖擦过阿辉的脸，在唇上留了一阵才放下，“向前开吧，我指路。”  
-  
停下来的时候天色已暗，周遭的景色在暮霭里消融轮廓，化为叆叇的彩块后又隐进暗色中。听到隐约的潮声从远处来，隔着车的铁皮却像在拍打自己的脚踝。晚霞最绚烂的时刻已在道路中过去了，如今的色要靠声来识别，暧昧又怠惰。  
“……这是海边？”  
阿辉边摘安全带边问周文暄，而周文暄不说话，捉过他的手到唇边，将手指含进去细细舔吻。阿辉微哼一声，不自觉倾向周文暄。医生按下椅背，带着他的司机向后跌，跌到底便翻身屈膝覆在阿辉身上。  
周文暄吐出了手指，更专心而动情地吻阿辉的唇。意识到这人又背着自己抽了烟，唇齿里都是难以磨灭的味道。他解开阿辉的衣服：今日司机难得地穿着正装出庭，而周文暄一面小声地夸他，一面又将他剥得彻底。  
他握着阿辉硬挺的阳具，指茧又一次绕着铃口打转，清液便渗出来濡湿指腹。察觉到阿辉已红了眼周，便凑过去，安抚般吻他的眼、鼻梁和唇。一路下移到小腹，含住那人的分身已成为顺理成章的事。  
阿辉叫出声，上身再次前倾，像要推开却又因骤然的快感而塌下去。他不自觉地向阿辉深处顶了顶，医生也只蹙了蹙眉。口松开一点，阳具滑出来时带着晶亮的水光。周文暄一面口他一面做着扩张，察觉到擦到了前列腺，索性更恶趣味地拿舌尖在阴茎前端一抵，又含进一吸，对方的腰间便软得不像话了。  
他折起阿辉的腿架在自己肩上，半抬着那人的臀将自己送进去。穴肉有些贪婪地缠着他的阳根，唤起的爱欲令周文暄有些失控。  
他压着阿辉，整根楔入又抽出一点，隐秘的水声逐渐响起来，伴随着听到阿辉的喘、呻吟、小声地喊着周文暄的名字，半是餍足半是隐忍。他忍不住贴着阿辉的唇，想劝他叫出声又想将这人所有声息都吞下去。阿辉被他插着，从腿根到小腹一颤一颤。车内空间不大，阿辉有时头会撞在车壁上，下一秒便有手伸过来护着，一下一下。  
被插射时又开始眩晕，像被海潮冲刷着，从内到外，不知名的细腻的磅礴。周文暄射在自己体内时阿辉有些恍惚，半张着口，以为尝出的咸涩是错觉。  
他被抱得很紧。

好像是有些困，阿辉枕着周文暄的手臂，转过头，鼻尖无意识在对方脖颈上轻轻地蹭着，眼目里都是那张很静的脸。很静的脸也转向他，过了一会又微微地露着笑，像安抚。  
周文暄问他：“在想什么？”  
“想你笑起来的时候，右边脸上有个酒窝。”  
周文暄没说话，阿辉的胸膛贴着他自己的。远处的海浪又一次迫近，愈靠岸声音愈急。阿辉将手指送进周文暄指间，热度再一次相接，并被彼此紧紧地抓握着。周文暄突然觉得所触碰的掌纹都像河流，而阿辉靠着他，也不再说话，他从海潮的声音里听到蓬勃的心跳声。


End file.
